The word 'hate' isn't strong enough
by snapesmysugardaddy
Summary: "You hate someone whom you really wish to love, but whom you cannot love. Perhaps he himself prevents you. That is a disguised form of love" Sri Chinmoy
1. Awakening

Hermione's POV

I awoke with a pounding headache, and not a clue where I was. Clearly my memory had been obliviated. The last thing I could recall was Malfoy's face contorted into a triumphant smile, as if he'd just won the bloody Triwizard Tournament or something. Then nothing, just darkness...

I briefly studied my surroundings; the room was large with polished wooden floors, and furnished with an antique dresser, and a matching wardrobe and writing desk. There was a large wooden door in the right corner of the room, and on the left side of the room, were two medium sized windows. The four poster bed I was laying on, had a green silk duvet set with pillows. I wriggled around, trying to position myself to get comfortable; the pillows were overstuffed and I found it difficult to slip back into unconsciousness.

So instead, I tried sit up, but something seemed to be restraining me from doing so. I glanced up at my wrists and saw that they were in fact, each tied up to a poster on the bed.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself. I was a prisoner, not a guest here. Though the fancy furnishing could of fooled me...

In a panic, I tried to pull out of the ropes that bonded my wrists, but they only became tighter, through some sort of charm, I guessed.

I groaned inwardly; I could kick myself for not noticing the restraints sooner! Did I lose 100 IQ points in the process of my kidnapping? By now, I should be accustomed to being able to tell the difference between a bad situation and a good one.

My thought process was interrupted as I heard an obnoxious creak coming from the right corner of the room. The door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning Mudblood!" he said, cheerily standing in the doorway.

I responded to his greeting with a hateful glare.

"Why are you so quiet today? Aren't you even going to ask me where you are?"

I humoured him "...Where am I then?"

He shut the door and warded it using his wand. He slowly walked towards me, not breaking eye-contact.

"In one of the guest bedrooms of Malfoy Manor."

"And why, pray tell have you kidnapped me and brought me here?"

I was surprised at how calmly I was taking all of this, perhaps Malfoy had cast some sort of charm upon me.

He smirked at me "Ah, now that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

I was sick of the pleasantries. "For fuck's sake Ferret! Tell me your intentions or I'll -"

"Or you'll what, Mudblood? Hex me? It would be interesting to see you try, considering that you're wand-less and therefore, not a threat to me in the slightest."

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and his eyes glanced up and down at my figure hungrily.

"As stimulating as this conversation is, I'd quite like to fuck you now." he stated in a bored and detached tone.

My face reddened in anguish and embarrassment at what he'd just said.

"And I'd quite like to punch your face in, multiple times. But I guess that we can't get everything we want, now can we, Malfoy?"

"Granger, I think you're confused. I never said that you had a say in the matter. Nor did I say that you had to want it. Now open your legs like a good girl, and maybe both of us will enjoy this."

It was when he said this, that I realised I was wearing a knee-length red silk dress...with no knickers. Why the hell was I not wearing any knickers? It would be very easy for him to take me, if I opened my legs.

I gulped at the thought of potentially losing my virginity to Malfoy. A _Malfoy_ of all people! I swore to myself that I'd lose my virginity to Ronald when I was ready. I suddenly knew that I would have to put up a fight.

"Piss off Malfoy." I hissed

"You know what? I don't think I will Granger."

He edged closer towards me, and rested his hand on my thigh and began to stroke it. I fiercely kicked at his hand. He recoiled away from me for a brief moment, then he frowned and muttered a spell, which bonded my ankles to the bed posters. He straddled me, and his fingers lightly ran down the length of my jawline. I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to remain calm. I needed to come up with a plan on how to get out of this compromising position and _fast_. He brought his face centimeters to mine and began to kiss my jawline, following where his fingers had been. His hands began to slowly move down my neck and towards my cleavage. His right hand repeatedly grazing against my breast, causing my body to react in a way I hadn't expected. A warm and wet heat, grew in between my thighs._ How can I be enjoying this? Have I temporarily lost my mind? _His other hand traced down the side of my ribs and towards my lower back, pressing my abdomen against his growing hard-on. I gasped; _he couldn't seriously be enjoying this too, could he_? His kisses became little more than light flutters against my neck. For one small moment, I could imagine Ron doing this to me. His floppy red hair brushing against the top of my breasts, unintentionally arousing me. His hands moving underneath my dress...

My eyes flew open, banishing away my impromptu fantasy of making love to Ron.

_No, I can't forget who this is. This is Malfoy. He hates me and I hate him. The mere sight of him sickens me, let alone his touch. I can't -won't- let him take away my innocence._

I struggled underneath him.

"Get your filthy hands off me Ferret! I swear the minute I get hold of my wand-"

"_Silencio."_

I screeched every curse word I knew at him, but of course he couldn't hear me.

He laughed smugly, "You know, you're so much more attractive when you don't talk."

I opened my mouth to give an inaudible retort, but he brought his lips to mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth, tenderly caressing my tongue with his own. I was momentarily stunned. I had never been kissed so. Viktor had only dared to give me a peck on the lips once or twice, but this... _this _was so much more intimate. I hated myself for enjoying this. Clearly something is wrong with me. He's my _best friend's enemy_ for Merlin's sake! He stands for everything that I'm against. And he _hates _mudbloods. _But if he hates mudbloods so much, then why is he even touching me_?

Argh! Does Malfoy take pleasure in toying with my mind?

The sound of a zipper being pulled down, broke my thought process. He stood up to pull off the trousers he was wearing to reveal a very large erection underneath his boxer shorts. Oh _shit_! There's no way in hell that...that _thing _will fit inside of me! He climbed on top of me again, and I pushed hard against him using my torso. I must of hit his cock, because he grunted and moved off me to stand up. He muttered to himself furiously, and bent down to search the pockets of his trousers. "You're going to regret doing that, Muggle-spawn!" He hissed at me.

He pulled out his wand from one of the pockets.

"_Crucio!" _he seethed, pointing his wand at me.

Suddenly, it was if a thousand hot knives were being stabbed into my body. The pain I felt was unrelenting. Every fibre in my body was in agonising pain. I shrieked at the sensation, but my torturer could not hear me. My body thrashed and twisted around involuntarily, my face contorted with suffering. I whimpered and whined, like a puppy that had been kicked. The pain must have continued on for several minutes, but it felt like centuries had passed, when he finally ended the curse. My body slumped, and once again, darkness consumed me...

I drifted back into consciousness, when I felt a sharp pain between my legs. I groaned, every muscle in my body felt sore and inflamed. I assumed the pain was simply an after effect of the cruciatus curse. But strangely enough, I felt as though my insides were being stretched apart. I heard a man groan repeatedly, and I craned my head up slightly, only to find Malfoy hovering above me, his face glistening with sweat, and his hands on either side of me. Almost instantly, I realised what was happening; the pain and discomfort I felt, was Malfoy's cock moving around inside of me, breaking my hymen. I shifted underneath him with great difficulty, preparing myself to push him away again, using my torso. I tried to push my hips up to meet his, and make him move away from me, but I only caused him to penetrate me deeper. He cried out, and it suddenly felt like he was vibrating inside of me. The pain in my centre increased, and every inch of me ached. _There's no point fighting him now anyway. He's gotten what he wanted. _He pulled out of me and collapsed with exhaustion, on top of me. I eyes him warily, scared that he would try to impale me again.

A few moments passed, but eventually he rolled off me, cleaned himself up, and redressed. He was about to leave the room, when he turned around and looked at me. My eyes averted his gaze as he studied me, shook his head and pointed his wand towards me, muttering "_Diffindo" _at each of my ties. Then, (as an after-thought presumably) he lifted the silencing spell I was under. And he left me. From the sound of keys rattling, I assumed that he locked the door too.


	2. Plotting

Sorry guys for the little break. I lost my muse and found it again, when I re-read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I know exactly what's going to happen with the plot, the only trouble is putting it into words. I can't say my little break won't happen again, but enjoy this chapter all the same.

I laid there for a moment, recollecting what had just happened to me. I shuddered when it suddenly hit me; Draco Malfoy had just raped me and stolen my virginity. Never in my 17 years of existence, had I ever felt so ashamed and violated. I wanted to cry and weep at unjustness of it all. I wanted to screech, and aimlessly throw items across the room. And as much as I wanted to get up and try to break the door down, so I that could _Avada Kedavra_ the bastard, I couldn't. I was overwhelmed with exhaution, and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

_Ahh sleep; the ultimate escape. For 9 hours or so, I can just forget..._

It felt good to finally be able to move my limbs freely. I didn't bother stretching out, as I knew that that would only cause me more pain. Instead, I turned carefully onto my side and curled up into a fetal position, ignoring the blood and _god knows what else_ smeared across the inside of my thighs, and I sobbed myself to sleep...

I opened my eyes and stared vacantly into space. My insides felt as if they had been hollowed this out,. Whether this was due to my recent…activities with Malfoy or because I was starving hungry was unknown, perhaps it was a combination of both? All I know is that I feel like absolute shit.

Would Ronald still want me now that Malfoy had..._seen_ to me? Would he and Harry believe me if I told them I'd put up a fight? Or would they assume that I was a willing participant? For a little while, I'd enjoyed what _he_ was doing to me, so maybe in a way, I guess that I was.

Is it rape if you enjoyed it?

I sighed, my chest felt heavy and tight, full of stress and anxiety.

_Why does it matter what they'll think of me? Hell, I might not even see them again! _No. I mustn't think like that. I_ will_ see them again. Whether it'll be next week or next year, I don't know. But when I do see them, I'm certain that they won't judge me; they're my best friends after all.

I hope to God that they won't try to find me. They still need to search for Horcruxes, and I would never be able to forgive myself, if my sudden disappearance forestalled their mission. They have to keep going, for my sake and for the rest of the wizarding world's.

Besides, all of this was my fault.

I should have struggled more, I should have been able to summon up a little wandless magic a least. What kind of witch am I, if I can't even produce a wandless _protego totalum?_

I need to get over what's happened. After all, I'm not the only person in the world to be _raped._

What am I doing, wallowing about my stolen virginity! I shook my head a little, as if to clear away the thoughts from my mind.

There are so many more things to be concerned about...

What's done is done. I can't erase the past; the only thing I can do is try to move on. I need something productive to do to take my mind off things.

What I need to do, is to come up with some sort escape plan. There must be hundreds of spells and hexes surrounding, what I can only assume is Malfoy Manor.

And so, resolved on trying to forget the past 24 hours, I plotted the best ways to not only escape the Manor, but to completely ruin Draco Malfoy in the process.

Draco POV

All I can say is that the mudblood had it coming. All these years she's been pissing me off, always coming top of the class, always glued to Scarhead and Weasleby and all in all, she's a self-righteous, dirty-blooded bitch. To be honest though, I don't understand why she made such a fuss. She should be honoured frankly, that a Pureblood would want to bed her. I expect Father will want to have her anyway, when he returns from his trip. And I know that he definitely won't be merciful with her. So in a way, I was doing her a favour. You know, sort of preparing her, in a way.

I spent the rest of the day reading in the Library, which was completely uncharacteristic of me. I suspect that being with the mudblood for such a long time, had something to do with it. I must have dozed off for a few hours at some point whilst reading, because the room (which was at one point flooded with sunlight), was so dark, that I could barely see in front of me.

I left the book I was reading, open flat on its front on the armchair I was sitting in. And I headed to the kitchen to a find a house-elf to make some dinner for the girl, and deliver it to her. As much as I hate her, I can't let her starve to death. The Dark Lord has big plans for her, and if anything comes in the way of them, it will be on my head.


	3. Destroying

Hermione POV

A short knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you decent Miss?" said a shrill voice from behind the door.

This took me aback; I'd expected to hear Malfoy's voice.

"Yes, come in." I replied. I almost sounded like I was a guest, inviting company in. The door clicked open, and a tiny male house-elf dressed in only a tea-towel, limped towards the writing desk, carrying a small bowl, of some sort of soup I expected. I watched him wince when he stretched onto his tip-toes to place the tray onto the desk. My heart filled with empathy.

"What happened to you er…?"

"Feo, Miss."

My face immediately fell into a grimace. The name Feo means _ugly_ in latin.

"What happened to you Feo? I couldn't help but notice...but you look like you're in pain."

He hesitated, "It was a punishment Miss."

"From whom may I ask?"

"...Young Master Malfoy. I suggested bringing you food that was more filling, - considering that you haven't eaten in nearly 2 days. And he kicked my ankles several times, after I said so."

Hearing this, simply increased my hatred for the boy. The poor thing; having to endure such a harsh punishment for such a minor reason. Why would Malfoy react in such a way, anyway? If he wanted me to die, he could've just killed me after he...did what he _did_ to me. Why then, is there a bit of food? Does he want me alive... but barely?

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said solemnly.

"Yes well I-"

"_What the fuck is taking you so long Feo_?" bellowed Malfoy from beyond the four walls that imprisoned me.

"Forgive me Miss. Master calls..." said the house-elf as he bowed hastily, and left the room, and locked me in.

I sighed, and stalked towards the desk and picked up the soup to smell it, when I noticed a small envelope on the tray, which must have been underneath the bowl. I ripped it open, full of anticipation and hope. Maybe it was news from the outside world, or perhaps Feo was secretly working with Harry, to break me out of this place!

A small brass key fell from the torn envelope. My mouth fell open, and I began to breathe erratically. This was it, my chance to escape. I immediately swiped it up. Half-ran towards the corner of the room, to the door. I rammed the key into the keyhole and twisted it, first clockwise, and when that failed counter-clockwise. _Shit. Work Dammit! _I turned the doorknob fiercely and continued for a couple of seconds twisting the key. Was this some sort of sick joke? Did Malfoy send me a completely useless key, just to toy with me? Did he do this to make me hope, to make me believe that I had a chance? I wrenched the key out of the hole and flung it across the room, it slid underneath the bed. Did he do this to teach me? I spun around and yanked out a drawer from the dresser. To teach me that I won't and ever will be able to escape. Well consider this lesson learned. I whirled it towards the wall and it broke into five pieces. It left an ugly, gaping tear in the wallpaper. With a newfound strength, I pulled out another drawer and threw it at the desk. It smashed into the 'dinner'. Porcelain was everywhere, creamy brown liquid poured all over the desk, and onto the floor, onto the envelope. _The envelope. Why was the key in an envelope? Couldn't he have just left it lying there on the tray? It must have had something else in it..._

Cautiously, I walked towards the envelope, and fell at my knees into the soup. My knees protested at the connection my kneecaps made with the floor, but I ignored them. My eyes fell on to the envelope. I knotted my fingers through my unruly hair, and took a couple of deep breaths. _What is wrong with me? It's just a fucking envelope that's probably empty. What am I so afraid of? _I picked up the torn envelope and cradled it in my hands.


	4. Failing

All I can really say is that life and health problems, do not mix well with trying to write fan fiction. I just hope you guys will be able to forgive me for taking so long to get this chapter up, and let me know if you can, what you thought by reviewing this story. x

* * *

I opened it, being careful not to tear it anymore than it already was:

'_Mudblood,_

_My father wants you to join him for dinner tomorrow. The key opens the wardrobe, which has appropriate attire in it._

_Feo will apparate you to the dining room at 5pm, be ready before-hand - Father will not tolerate lateness._'

My breathing hitched at the sudden realisation that in around 24 hours time, I'll be dining with a Deatheater, and one of Voldemort's most loyal ones at that. Shit. He's probably going force me to answer all sorts of questions about Harry, and his whereabouts. He could torture me until I answer him, until I lose all of my morals and inhibitions and beg him to stop...until I tell him everything. My goodness what's the matter with me today? I don't think I've ever been so defeatist in my entire life. If Malfoy thinks I'm just going sit and wait to be tortured until I betray my best friend, he is sadly mistaken.

Draco POV

"I trust you delivered the letter to her?"

The trembling elf nodded, bowed, and set off to making sure that the Manor presentable before father arrived.

I gave a loud exhale; everything was going according to plan. Thank God the Mudblood isn't causing any troubl-" SMASH!

Fucking hell, was that noise from Granger's room? I half-ran through the corridors expecting the door of her room to be hanging from it's hinges, but there it stood solid and straight as always. Earlier that day, I charmed the door so it could only be opened by an exact key or a very powerful blasting spell. I knew that the witch was pretty capable of wandIessly casting alohomora on the locked door. I patted my trouser pockets... where was the fucking key? For all I know, the witch could've smashed her dinner into a million pieces, and sliced her wrists open by now. And God knows, the last thing this family needs is to fall even further into the Dark Lord's graces than we already have. I was instructed to keep the girl alive and healthy, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her do something that'll get her killed.

I pulled out my wand from it's holder in my shirt's sleeve, and in my anger and impatience, casted "Expulso" at the door. The spell struck the door, which caused an explosion that slammed the remains of it into the opposite wall with great force. Immediately my gaze fell onto Granger laying face down on the floor, with several pieces of broken porcelain, wood, and spilt soup, surrounding her. One of her arms was bent awkwardly underneath her, and the other was bent at a strange angle. She didn't look like she was breathing. I walked closer to her still form, "Granger?" I murmured tentatively. Silence.

_No. No. NO! This can't be happening. I will not fail this task!_ My wand slipped out of my loose grip and clattered on to the ground. My vision became blurred by my tears of frustration. _Stupid, fucking girl! Why won't she answer me? Why won't she move? My God. I'm dead. She is dead, and so am I. _

_All I had to do was babysit her for 3 days and I can't even do that. If the Dark Lord doesn't kill me for failing, then my father most definitely will._

Hermione POV

I laid as still as a corpse, until I heard Malfoy's erratic breathing, and realised that he was crying. For the first time ever, _I_ was the cause of his crying, instead of the other way round. I felt an unnecessary sense of triumph over him. Sure, he was probably crying because he knew his father would be furious with him for letting this happen, and not that he was actually sad for my apparent 'dead' state. But I still couldn't stop a smirk forming cruelly on my lips. My plan was working, I was going to see Harry and Ronald again!

I opened my eyes ever so slightly, he was standing close to me hunched over, with one of his trembling hands resting lightly over his eyes, obscuring his view of me. His other hand hung uselessly by his side. Where was his wand? I opened my eyes a little wider and lifted my head, confident that he couldn't see me. I scanned around at the pieces of wood hoping to see something wand-shaped. I glanced quickly up at Malfoy, - he was still crying. I looked up at the hand that should've held his wand, and continued my gaze downwards, and that's when I saw it; long and ebony, with a pretentious silver handle with a snake etched on it. I slowly stretched out the hand that wasn't underneath me towards the wand, careful not to make any fast movements that could attract his attention. I caught onto the silver end of it, and began to pull it towards me, just as cautiously, worried that the silver would drag noisily across the floor. When I finally had it clutched firmly in my grasp, I briefly debated what hex to use on him._ If he was crying now, he would be a blubbering mess when I was through with him..._

I rolled over onto my back so that I could get a better aim at him, but whilst doing so I rolled onto a particularly sharp piece of porcelain, and involuntarily drew in a pained breath. His head snapped up, and he straightened his form, and glared at me in disbelief, his surprised eyes glanced at the wand in my hand. Then his nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. "You-, you...". He seemed to struggle to find words. And then he lunged down towards me. Thinking fast, I kicked my two feet forward and hit his shins with such a force that he lost balance altogether, and he was falling on top of me, but I rolled over out of the way, and rose quickly. He fell onto his hands and knees and cried out in pain, as his flesh was cut by the shards of ceramic. He reached out to grab at my legs, to knock me off balance, but I was faster than him. I pointed the wand at him, and yelled the incantation "Stupefy!", and a jet of red light flew out of the tip of the wand, and hit Malfoy smack in the face, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell onto his back and landed with a THUMP. He groaned, and for a moment I thought he would spring up and try to grab me again, but he just laid there, the only movement coming from him was his chest steadily rising and falling.


	5. Running

**Sorry if there was any confusion with my changing of the title of this story. It used to be called 'Life with Draco', but I changed the name because I thought the title was a little bland. Forgive me x**

**Oh and I know my Hermione swears a little more than she should making her slightly OC, but come on! If you were in her situation, wouldn't you? **

* * *

In a state of shock, Malfoy's wand fell out of my loose grip and clattered onto the floor. Then I began to run.

I ran faster than I believed I was physically capable of running, through the empty corridors of the Malfoy Manor. The only sound that could be heard were my frantic gasps for air. I was exhausted, but I knew that if I stopped, even for a brief moment to catch my breath, _he_ would catch me. And I couldn't let him get me._ I need to be free_.

I practically flew down the grand staircase, skipping several steps.

The door to my freedom was within my line of sight. In my haste, I tripped over an ugly green persian rug, stumbling onto my hands and knees. I quickly recovered, stood bolt upright, and tucked a curly strand of hair that had fallen in front of my eye, behind my ear. _Come on_ _Hermione, get yourself together. _I advanced towards the door, my pace slowing, assured that Malfoy wouldn't be able stop me.

_Hell, I doubt he's even conscious now_. A wry smile formed on my lips, as I recalled the look of his face, milliseconds before my stunning spell hit him. I reached out for the door handle and twisted it clockwise and then counterclockwise. But the door stubbornly remained shut. _Well, if it were that easy to escape, then this wouldn't be my fucking life, now would it? Why an earth would anything go right for me? Shouldn't I know that by now?_

_Now what?_

_Come on, think Hermione, think!_

I stepped a couple of feet away from the door, and stared at the handle, mentally willing it to turn and click the door open. I took a deep calming breath, closed my eyes, and visualized the door opening, revealing what I could only imagine, (based on what I'd heard in Hogwarts) was the Manor's elaborate gardens. Several baroque fountains dotted around the grounds, high hedges, and albino peacocks roaming languidly through the trimmed grass awaited me. I could virtually feel the cool breeze of the outside world, gently combing through my hair ...and the faint aroma of expensive smelling _cologne_.

"Going somewhere Miss Granger?"

I didn't need to open my eyes to put the voice to the face, I already knew who it was.

Lucius Malfoy: Death Eater, pureblood supremacist and a supercilious bastard.

I dared to open my eyes, to face up to reality and the disturbing truth: that I was never going to be free, I'd die by the hands of Death Eaters, and that was if I was _lucky_, - if Voldemort wanted kill me personally, he'd probably drag it out, and torture me slowly.

The room began to spin and I started to hyperventilate. He watched me for a long moment, with an unidentifiable expression on his face. He inched a fraction towards me, still watching me. I adverted his penetrating stare by looking over his right shoulder, and I could see outside: the sun had barely risen, and the trimmed grass was sprinkled with dew. My freedom was only a couple of feet away from me, but the closer he inched towards me, the faster my chances of escaping diminished. He was standing so close to me now that I could feel his breath tickling my forehead. Yet I refused to look at him.

The door was still wide open, taunting and mocking me: _Why did you even think you had a chance? _

My heart was aching. _I'll never see my friends or family again. I'll never leave this place, this is where I'll die._

Suddenlythe scent of his cologne became overpowering, the door began to creak shut, and the gravity of my situation caused a wave of nausea to hit me. My stomach lurched, and I abruptly collapsed onto my hands and knees, vomiting onto his shoes and the persian rug. My vision became blurred with tears, and when there was no more food to vomit out, I began to dry heave convulsively. A hand stroked my hair tenderly.

"There there, my dear." Lucius whispered.

_I must be dreaming._

When the nausea finally passed, I tentatively lifted my head to meet his eyes and I blinked to clear my vision. There he knelt in front of me, his cold grey eyes held a look of concern to them, but only for a brief moment. Then they turned cruel and he hooked his fingers into my hair, his fingernails digging into my scalp. I cried out and struggled against him.

"Let go of me!" I sobbed

He laughed menacingly, and in one swift movement, pushed my face into the ground, into my own _vomit. _He repeatedly slammed my face against the soiled ground, and despite my screeching protests, didn't relent. I reached up blindly for his arms, and clawed at his wrists aiming to draw blood, he hissed and flipped me onto my back and climbed on top of me, straddling me. _No. No. No. My God, he's going to rape me. _

_Please don't! Anything but that. Do anything else to me, just not that._

My screams reached decibels I never thought were possible to achieve. This didn't please him, but instead of lifting up my dress, he pressed his thumbs into the hollow between my collarbone, strangling me. His eyes were wild with hatred and anguish.

_Yes kill me. Don't stop. Please make this pain in my heart go away. Let death wrap me in his cold embrace..._

My eyes became bleary, and I gazed up at the ceiling and noticed that the chandelier began to spin, and then I looked at Lucius and he was spinning too... then my whole world turned black.

* * *

**Feedback, Encouragements, and questions are craved like Ben and Jerry ice cream people! **

**Reviews are my only real motivation for writing these stories, and I don't mean to go all bossy bitch on you all, but if I get at least 5 reviews then a new chapter will be up by the end of this month. Wouldn't that be nice not having to wait so long?**


	6. Fighting

**An excerpt from Dante's Inferno:**

**'...And asked I, "Master, shall these torments cease, **  
**Continue as they are, or more increase, **  
**When calls the trumpet, and the graves shall break, **  
**And the great Sentence sound?" '**

* * *

The gentle rustling sound of the page of a book turning, brought me back to consciousness. I hesitated to open my eyes, not yet ready to say goodbye to the sweet sense of calm and peace, the blessing of sleep gave me. I shifted my position, on what I assumed was a bed, making out like I was stirring in my sleep. Suddenly, I felt as if I were being watched, and my body tensed at the sensation. I sighed; _there's no use pretending anymore. _

My eyes shot open. I was back in the room that was becoming all-too-familiar now,_ my prison._ I gently turned my head to the side, to search the room for the source of the noise, quickly meeting the steel hard gaze of Draco Malfoy. His face flashed into a look of surprise, but a second later his pale pointed face contorted into his typical sneer.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't wake up.", he snarled.

I blinked, trying to clear the remnants of unconsciousness from my head. _Good morning to you too. _

"Isn't it a little early for insults, ferret? Are you trying to go for a new record or something?"

His thin lips pulled into a smirk, bemused at my comeback.

"In actual fact, it's around 7pm, so yes I'd say that now is an all too perfect time to express my hatred for you. After all, I've only been waiting here the entire day t- ." He faltered, realising his mistake.

A silence so awkward and fraught with tension, that a knife could practically cut through it, filled the air.

_Why has he been here all day?_ _What is he hiding?_

Long ago, I learned that you can learn the most about a person by observing their eyes.

I studied his for a moment; they were cold, and grey, but also had an expression of fear and trepidation, and the rims of his eyes looked a little red. Perhaps if he was a little closer to the bed and wasn't sitting in a leather armchair the corner of the room, I could postulate that they were probably bloodshot. _Had he been crying again? Good Lord, the boy was a wuss._

I slowly rose into a sitting position on the bed, ignoring the strain in my neck muscles, from my previous assault. _What reason did he have to stay? _

"...Why have you been in here all day?" I asked quietly.

He didn't respond, he just sat there, glaring at me - I was asking him questions he didn't want to answer. _Was he the one who put me in the bed?_

Incensed at the thought of him even touching me, I went on.

"Did my little stunt put you in Daddy's bad books and now you're in disgrace?" I probed him maliciously.

"Did he beat you with his cane, until you started to whimper and plead?".

He flinched at my words but remained silent, his face a picture of despair.

"Did he tell you what a disappointment you are to him?".

Every question I threw, seemed to elicit a pained expression from him; it was pure catharsis; having the power to make him feel as awful as I've felt since the day he violated me.

"Does he finally see you for the _pathetic_, _wretched,_ little _swine_ you really are?", I seethed. Pleased with everything that had been said, I scowled at him, and began to turn my back to him.

He moved so fast from across the room that I didn't even have time to react. Then all at once he scrambled on top of me. He twisted me so that I was laying on my back. I was trapped beneath him, my wrists on either side of me, stuck in his incarcerating grip. His breaths were coming in short bursts. His eyes were bloodshot and the darkest I'd ever seen them. He was feral, absolutely enraged. There was no doubt what the compromising position I was in, would lead to. _No not again. This can't be happening again. Please, anything but this. _

_I need to distract him._

"Does overpowering a girl, and a _mudblood girl_ at that, make you feel strong, Malfoy? Well, it doesn't really make you strong you know? It makes you pitiful!" I sneered.

"I'll kill you! You filthy bitch!" he spat.

His hands released my wrists, and he punched my face in earnest. I was in a complete state of shock, everything was white and my head felt like it was filled with air. When I finally regained vision, I knew what I had to do; how to escape from this nightmare called my life.

"Do you get some sort of _sick _satisfaction, hurting someone that can't even fight back? You know, you're only supporting my argument here." I laughed pretending to be unaffected by his attack.

"Oh, you have the opportunity to fight back. Your arms are free from my grasp now, and you could hurt me _just_ as much, but you can't, and do you want to know why?" He questioned. "Because you're _weak." _He hissed at me, with a satisfied smirk forming on his lips.

"Fuck you!". I shrieked and then I spat in his face. He recoiled away from me, disgusted, and began rubbing his face with his sleeve, muttering a string of profanities under his breath. Seeing my chance to prove to him just how far from weak I was, I hurled myself at him knocking him over onto his back, ironically putting him in the same position I was in, a few seconds ago. I pressed my thumbs into the hollow of his neck, and put all my weight and strength into strangling him.

"Who's the weak one _now_ Malfoy?" I screeched.

His eyes weren't guarded and hard anymore, they were round with fear. Malfoy was afraid of _me_. He was trying to take large gulps of air, imitating a fish drowning on air. I found this somewhat amusing. His eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

"Please.", He whispered.

However this didn't seem to sober me from my resolve. I didn't care that his life was at my mercy. I wanted him dead.

All I saw was red. _He_ did this to me! _He_ made me turn to murder. _He_ ruined my life in just a few short days, and now it was time for a little retribution. I hate him, with every fibre and cell in my body, with all I possess. In fact, the word 'hate' isn't strong enough, to accurately describe how desperately I want his existence to end. I was so intent on killing him that it escaped my notice that his hand was slivering into his trouser pocket, and when this finally caught my attention, he already had it poised towards me, the countenance of fear replaced with a look of pure malice. My hands left his throat and I lunged after the wand in vain. He dodged from my reach, and his eyes glittered with an impassioned semblance.

"Crucio!" he shouted hoarsely.

I flew onto my back again, and spasmed and jerked violently. My eyes clenched tightly together at the feeling of one thousand white-hot knives boring into my skin. _Stop. Stop. Stop! _There wasn't a thing to do to abate the pain. _He'll stop any minute now._ I won't cry, and I won't scream. What good will it do? I just have to bite my tongue and wait it out. _Merlin please stop. _If I cry out, it will only make him happy knowing he's causing me this much agony. _Fuck, why isn't he stopping? _It's so hot, hotter than when he first started. I opened my eyes and met his wild stare, and silently pleaded to him. _Please Draco stop. _I can't ask him this, because if I try to talk, then this wailing sound will come out of me and I won't be able to stop it.

_Hell _this is what this is. Dante's inferno can't even compare to this. _Surely it must be physically possible to die from this much pain? _And dear God I wish I could.

My mind feels as though it's slowly unraveling._ No. No. No_. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. I can't be going mad. I'd rather die than go mad. Kill me Draco. End this pain.

"Kill me!" I screeched like a banshee.

He flinched at my sudden random outburst. Then I began to wail. Now I'm like a ghost. Oh no, this is truly happening. I really am going mad, like Neville's poor parents. I wonder if we will share a room in the long-term care ward at St. Mungo's...

Then all at once the pain subsided, then completely came to a stop. The room was spinning, again. And then everything went blurry and grey. The grey darkened into black.

I heard a muffled voice call my name from a great distance.

"Hermione?".

But it couldn't possibly be Malfoy, he was right next to me. Besides why would he even care? _He wouldn't you silly girl. _

"_He...?"_

I heard someone say something again, only this time I couldn't be sure it was my name. I couldn't hear properly, the ringing in my head is drowning it out. _Shush ringing! I'm trying to listen to something. _

And then the rest of my senses gradually began to shut down.

Goodbye Draco, I'm off to a world you'll never see...

* * *

**People, put your pitchforks down and listen for a second! I'm sorry I've been MIA for a few months, what can I say? Exams are a bitch. I'll do my best to update you soon. But what would inspire me even more would be reviews. Please at least just leave a small note telling me whether I should keep going, or give up even, because I really don't know whether to continue this if no one is reading it. **

**Thanks x**


	7. Staying

Draco's Pov

"Hermione?" I shouted again, trying to rouse her from unconsciousness in vain.

She just laid there on the end of the bed, twitching a little, but silent, unresponsive, mocking me.

_No not again. This can't be happening again. Please, anything but this. _

I failed, yet again.

She's still breathing, but I failed to keep her in healthy condition as ordered. She's probably half-mad considering how long I kept the cruciatus on her. I doubt she'll be any use now, for whatever the Dark Lord is planning. I should just kill her, that would be the right thing to do, the lesser of two evils...for _me_ at least.

If I hand her over to the Dark Lord in the state she's in now, he'll probably kill me on the spot, if my father doesn't beat him to it. If I tell him that she's dead, that she drowned herself in the bath or something, then the blame might shift slightly off me. But he might consider me inept, and people could start to question my capability to keep a simple mudblood girl prisoner.

They don't understand, they don't know her. She's not simple-minded and incompetent, like my father always taught me that was how mudbloods were. She's a right manipulative cow, when she wants to be. She knew all the right buttons to push to make me hurt her. This is all her fault. I've damaged her beyond repair now.

_Merlin. _Listen to me, sounding like I genuinely care for her.

I've been in here too long. Probably for a whole week now. I have nothing to do, nothing to focus on. She is the only thing that's occupying my mind, because my family's life rests on her. I'm just stressed out; I can't fail this task. That's what isolation does to you I suppose. I'll be as mad as _she_ probably is, if I'm ever let out of here.

When I regained consciousness after that..._incident_, the thing that brought me back, the thing that woke me up, was her screams. I rushed to make sure she hadn't fell down the stairs and broken her neck or something, ruining my chances of ever redeeming myself and my father's reputation. I found my father crouching down next to her, his hands entangled in that bushy mess, she calls her hair. There was a small puddle of _vomit_, mixed with _blood_ surrounding her head. That's when I realised,_ he _was the one that injured her, after he specifically ordered me not to. Yet he was the one shooting daggers at me, like _I _was responsible for her unconscious state.

"What. Is. She. Doing. Out?" he sputtered, his breathing heavy, his face a picture of rage.

"She got hold of my wand...I-" I started.

He quickly rose up, and stalked towards me.

"You what Draco? You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name...was that what you were trying to say?" He pressed.

It was that moment where I realised that he _hates_ me. He regrets the day I came into this world.

"I asked you to do one simple little thing and you can't even..." he continued, but my epiphany drowned him out.

He never really liked me, even when I was a mere boy. Mother was the one who showered me with affection, but she's not here anymore, she...she left us. She couldn't handle living everyday in fear, that we would do something to displease the Dark Lord. Father told me that she went to visit a friend for a while, and I instantly knew that was bullshit. Mother wouldn't care about a friend enough to visit her, she's a Malfoy, _they_ come to visit _her._ When he was away, on a mission for Voldemort, I broke into his office. The original agenda, was to steal a bottle of firewhisky from the glass cabinet he frequently visited. I searched through his desk's drawers, but only found a letter, a letter of _goodbye _from _her._

The only mention of me in it was '...please look after Draco, he really needs you in this critical time.' No fucking goodbye letter to me though, no 'I love you' or 'I'm sorry'.

"...and as punishment for your poor lack of judgement, you are to stay with the girl until she fully recovers..."

The end of his sentence snapped me out of my sudden revelation.

"You can't be serious?" I interjected.

He smiled cruelly at me. The first smile he's given me since _she_ left.

"Oh but I am Draco. One day you'll realise that I'm doing this for your own good."

For _your_ own good you mean. You just don't want me embarrassing you. _Self absorbed prick._

"Don't you _see_?" he continued, unaware of my growing incandescence.

"We finally have the chance to redeem ourselves, but one mistake, one more fuck up, and he'll kill us both."

Oh _please,_ just save the Dark Lord the trouble and kill me now. What is it gonna take to wrap-up this conversation, seriously?

"...Now I'm not entirely certain what he wants from the girl, perhaps information about Potter's whereabouts, or maybe something deeper and more complicated than that, but it's absolutely imperative tha-"

"Okay yes, I'll do it." I cut him off. Anything to shut you up.

He smirked malevolently.

"Excellent, the house elves will bring up your belongings, to the room you'll be staying in with Miss Granger."

Wait,_ what?_

"Hang on a minute, I only agreed to make sure she gets bette-" I started.

"Actually, if I recall correctly, the exact terms you agreed to were '...to _stay_ with the girl until she fully recovers'. _Stay_ being the imperative word Draco." he raised his eyebrows as if challenging me to find a way out of the situation.

_Sly git._

_There really is no way out of this. I should just do as he says before I make things worse for myself._

I gave my father a parting scowl, and without another word, knelt over the mudblood and hoisted her into my arms and took her up to the room allocated to us. I tried not to think about the fact that some of her vomit was seeping onto my clothes, her filthy blood on my hands, drying on them, _staining_ them.

And I helped her, as much as I wanted to leave her to die, so help me Merlin, I made her healthy again. I healed her injuries, fed her, drugged her up with enough pain relief potion, that she wouldn't remember all the things I did for her.

As I watched her, unconscious and in no better condition than she was when my father forced me to stay with her, if not worse; her body was still twitching and spasming from the aftershocks of the curse. I resolved to restoring her back to full health. I've already done it once, I could do it again.

This time though, I won't hurt her, no matter how badly I want to, _Merlin_ my fingers itch to wrap around her throat and grant her request to kill her. I'll ignore what she says to me, I'll _silencio_ her if that what it takes to avoid killing her. I won't -can't- screw up, not again.


	8. Dying

"Hermione." says a soft voice filled with warmth and love. A hand caresses my cheek and almost like a reflex, I flinch away from the hand, and sharply wake up.

But it's not _him. _It's Ronald. My Ron, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Malfoy is gone; it's just him and I, alone. His blue eyes crease, as he grins widely at my face, which probably has a look of confusion and astonishment.

"It's all over now, my love."

_My love? Is this real?_

I sit up and assess the room properly, because it can't really be over can it? Could this really be true? And then tears begin to flood my vision, blurring Ron's face slightly, but I can make out that he's leaning in to wrap me in his arms. _Oh no. I'm not ready for that just yet. _I back away from him slightly, and rub my salt water eyes. I can see everything clearer now. I see his face fall, so I smile apologetically.

"Sorry, it's just...", I trail off unable to explain my strange reaction.

"What's the matter? Have I done something wrong?" he asked pleadingly.

"It's just...I'm different. Different from how I was before..." not meeting his deep blue gaze.

"What do you mean?" he persists. And those eyes, my God those eyes, so beseeching, I put my head in my hands to avoid looking at him entirely.

"I'm not good anymore. Malfoy...he changed me. He made me do something terrible, he made me bad."

"I still love you all the same darling."

"You wouldn't if you knew..."

"Knew what Hermione? You're starting to scare me." His voice full of concern.

"I...we-" I spluttered.

He sat there patiently, waiting for me to continue.

"_Herapedme." _I blurted, and I looked up from my hands to see if he understood what I said.

I saw a look of comprehension flash on his face, and quickly form into a stormy expression.

"Ron, I tried to stop him, but he...he tied me up. I couldn't do anything in the end...I tried. I tried so hard, you can't even imagine how hard I tried." I pleaded with him, trying to calm him.

"Not hard enough evidently." He spat viciously.

"Ron please, you have to believe me, I didn't want to. You know Malfoy. Once he sets his mind to do something there's no stopping him. Harry was right all along about him; he really is bad to the bone."

He shook his head, his red hair his eyes full of hate, full of hate for _me_.

"Don't try to divert the conversation. You _whore'd_ around with Malfoy, and there's no use trying to change the subject in a feeble attempt to make me forget. Because I'll never forget, and I'll never for give you!"

I woke with a start, shaking and taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. My mind was still swimming of the incensed image of Ron. It wasn't my _Ron_, it was just a dream.

My eyes began to sting and well up. I was beginning to forget what he looked like. My God, I miss him. Tears filled my eyes, ready to spill at any moment. _Don't you dare cry._ You need to _calm down._ I berated myself, it was just a dream, a succession of images, and random scenarios. Would Ron really act like that towards me in reality? I wouldn't know. Who's to say that the Ron I knew before my capture is the same Ron now. It's been so long since I saw him last, I've probably been here for months now, or at least it feels that way. Time goes fast when you spend most of it unconscious.

I gave a searching glance around the room, only to discover a sleeping Malfoy slumped in an armchair in the corner of the room. His pale pointed features were pulled into a grimace. It amused be slightly to see this. Aren't people supposed to look peaceful when they sleep? Malfoy looked as though something unpleasant smelling was shoved up his nose. It was a sobering reminder that Malfoy isn't capable of anything that doesn't require strife or dissension. All that he knows is brute force and cold hatred.

He taught me this when I first arrived here. A flash of memories flooded my mind:

_The sound of a zipper being pulled down. He stood up to pull off the trousers he was wearing..._

_Pain, centuries of pain..._

_Malfoy was hovering above me, his face glistening with sweat, and his hands on either side of me._

Oh Ron, my darling Ron, please forgive me. I tried, I really did.

Malfoy stirred slightly in his chair, my eyes flickered nervously to him, my thoughts turning hostile. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. My fingers itched to smother him with a pillow and suffocate him, but the urge to make a run for it was so powerful, so tempting, that without realising I was already on my feet, six paces from the door.

The opportunity for freedom was laid out so perfectly. Bids to escape scarcely arose for me: I couldn't resist another chance.

I cautiously crept to the door, my eyes on Malfoy the whole time, my hand a stretch away- and then my opportunity was snatched from me, as long pallid fingers wrap around my wrist. My arm is twisted behind me in an awkward angle, the searing pain I experience due to the severe torturing I'd previously received, is amplified as it twists to an unnatural degree. Malfoy's body presses closely to mine as he whispers sinisterly in my ear.

"If you want to keep the bones in your arm unbroken, then I suggest you avoid trying anything like that in the future."

I hissed as he continued to increase the pressure on my contorted arm.

"Understood?"

"Y-yes" I spluttered.

"Good girl." He muttered patronisingly

"Now sit down on the bed."

He released me and I spun around and hastily walked back to the bed, I felt a hard gaze from _him_ following me. I sat down on the bed and threw my head in my hands, trying with all my might not to cry in front of Malfoy. I still have some pride within me, despite what he's done to try and break it. Yet another chance to break out of here has gone. Will I ever leave this place, or is this where I am to die? If so then why by some odd stroke of fate am I still breathing? Why hasn't the skin on my body, rotted to reveal skeleton and decaying tissue? Why can't my body fail me when Malfoy has given it ample opportunity to do so? The sound of quiet footsteps grew close towards me. I lifted my head only to face Mafoy's tall figure. I met his angry eyes, but quickly dropped my gaze to the floor.

"You know even if you managed to get out into the front gardens, you'd immediately be hit with various hexes and stunning spells. Besides that, the door is locked."

I'd figured as much, but the idea of being hexed into oblivion was a lot more appealing then spending the rest of my days here. I'd much rather die than be held in this house any longer.

There was a pregnant pause, and I braved looking at him again, his nose was scrunched up, like how it was when he was sleeping.

"You should get washed and dressed. Your clothes are as filthy as your blood."

It was then I noticed a door that hadn't been present last time I was conscious.

"I had the house elves attach a bathroom, to this room." He said as though reading my thoughts

"There will be a change of clothes, so you can throw those rags in the bin." He added maliciously.

He brought my attention to my dress, which was once a vivid gryffindor red, had now taken on a brownish hue, and was littered with dark splotches of my blood. I suddenly felt self conscious, under his critical stare. Stop looking at me, please. I opened my mouth to retort to what he'd said to me. _You're the reason I look like this. This is your fault. _

However I found I couldn't bring myself to talk, so I remained silent, mute.

I acknowledged that I'd heard him by throwing him a vicious glare as I stood up and made my way to the next room, but he didn't see this; his attention was preoccupied with a book.

I despise you. I despise you. I despise you.

I slammed the door as if to punctuate my loathing for him, and I bolted it shut. Ha. Try and get me now. As an extra precaution I grabbed a towel from a pile on a shelving unit, and hung it over the doorknob, covering the keyhole and comforting me that Malfoy wouldn't be able to get a look at me, through it.

Once I felt safe and secure, I took a good look around the bathroom. But it wasn't a bathroom. It was a sodding living room; the bathroom was three times bigger than my bedroom at home, _(stop thinking about that). _It was _so_ Malfoy, the walls were covered in small black shiny tiles, and a freestanding claw footed bath, nearly as large as the four poster bed in the other room, stood at the very end of the room, near another door. The other door upon closer inspection held a toilet and a sink. A large silver framed ornate mirror, was hanging next to the shelving unit. I hurried towards the bath, (ignoring my protesting sore muscles), which had surprisingly already been run for me. I undressed and sank my aching body slowly into the deep hot water. Cuts I didn't realise I even had, stung and my whole body revolted against the scalding heat. I didn't mind the pain too much though, it was nothing compared to the cruciatus.

I briefly considered drowning myself, but when it came down to it, my desire to survive, to see the two men I loved the most, to bring down Voldemort and his followers, to make _him_ suffer, was stronger than my desire to give up.

So I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin turned raw and red, I scrubbed until tiny cuts began to appear on my limbs, until I finally rid myself of _his_ touch.

I was finally clean.

I stepped out of the bath feeling as though my head was filled with air, and I stumbled over to the shelving unit, seized a towel and rubbed my skin dry. One of the shelves held underwear, a blouse in a jewel-toned purple, a silk grey pencil skirt, and black robes; an ensemble that was definitely not me. I put on the underwear and quickly strode over to the toilet to relieve my bladder, avoiding looking at the mirror - I wasn't brave enough for _that_ just yet.

Having summoned up enough courage, while I was washing my hands, I walked in front of the mirror covered in a film of condensation, and wiped it away.

Despite the mental preparation I'd earlier given myself, I was completely taken aback. I was considerably thinner, though not as thin as I'd expected myself to be, perhaps the house elves somehow managed to feed me whilst I was unconscious. I would have to remember to thank Feo for that. My middle was a little rounded though; clearly I was a little malnourished. Perhaps they could only feed me limited things...

My face was sallow, and my cheekbones were sunken in. A look of emptiness and defeat had replaced the once fierce and determined look my eyes held. Nobody home. I looked like death warmed up. My hair that was once so voluminous and curly, the hopeless untameable hair, I'd learned to love was now limp and slightly wavy. There were patches of red skin, all over me, which was my own doing I suppose, but there were also unexpected bruises around my hips and waist and the arm he'd twisted. These were _his _marks he'd left on me. The bruises on my hips and waist were already yellowing. The bruises were fading, and soon there will come a day where his hold on me will fade too, and when that day comes I will destroy him. I'll take away all he holds dear, and all he'll be left with is himself; a monster of a man.

For now, I'll just have to be patient, and bide my time. I have to wait.

I'm this shell, this pitiful cowering shell of myself, I'm not _me_. I can't even _talk_ to him, thats how pathetic I've become.

_I don't even look like me._ I noted sadly as I dressed in the clothes provided, and looked at the stranger in the mirror. The severe change in my appearance was more prominent now that I was fully dressed. I felt ridiculous in these clothes, they were too formal and dressy given my circumstances.

Foggy flashbacks filled my mind.

_A letter._

_My father wants you to join him for dinner. _

_A key._

_A wardrobe holding clothes._

_Rage._

Why did Malfoy's father want me to join him for dinner? If he wanted to torture me for Harry's whereabouts, then why did he want to go about it so formally? Was I dressed in this manner with the intention of meeting someone? If I had to see him... Mr Malfoy again then perhaps I should go drown myself while the opportunity still presents itself. He almost killed me during our last...encounter, but not once did he ask me about Harry. And his son could've asked me the whole time I've been held here...

What if I'm here for a whole other reason? Whatever it is, it's bound to be worst than interrogation. Perhaps they are saving me for Voldemort. Maybe he wants the pleasure of killing me himself, and he wouldn't make it quick. I can't go out there. Not if I want to live. And I've recently decided that I want to desperately so. I ran my fingers through my semi-damp hair and caught my reflection in the mirror. There stood a trembling frightened little girl.

"Who are you?" I whispered faintly.

I cleared my head of all of my fears and summoned up the last remains of Gryffindor courage I had left. I walked over to the door, threw off the towel hanging on the doorknob, unlocked it and reentered the bedroom. There Malfoy stood, looking as pretentious and pompous as usual. Ready to hurl some sort of insult about how stupid I look, I expect. The room was cold in comparison to the warm steam air of the bathroom, and the drop in temperature must have resulted in a drop of my blood pressure too, because my feet suddenly feel weak beneath me. My head, sweet Merlin my head, it feels so empty. I took a step towards the bed to lay down but everything was turning horizontal and WHAM, my head connected with the ground and my vision was dimming. Malfoy hadn't even touched me this time so why is this happening.

Oh am I dying? No, I can't be - not when just a while ago I decided I didn't want to.

"Please don't let me die." I whispered to no one in particular.

Malfoy's stupid face was the last thing I saw before darkness once again consumed me.


End file.
